rpdtnrfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Season 2
The ninth season of RuPaul's Drag Race began airing on March 24, 2017. Fourteen queens are competing for the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar" and a cash prize of $100,000. The cast members were revealed on February 2, 2017. The premiere date was announced on the official Drag Race Twitter account on March 1, 2017. This season is the first to not air on Logo, as it has been moved to VH1. The winner of this season was Sasha Velour, while Valentina won Miss Congeniality. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants, but no one had got eliminated, thus being placed as a top four finalist. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not place in the bottom two but departed due to medical reasons. :█ The contestant entered the competition. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers and Fan Favorite by fellow contestants. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Oh. My. Gaga!"'' Airdate: March 24, 2017 Synopsis : Lady Gaga drops by to meet the 13 new queens competing to become America's Next Drag Superstar. Their first test is to compete in the Miss Charisma Uniqueness Nerve and Talent pageant. Summary : The first episode featured 13 drag queens enter the work room of RuPaul's Drag Race, where they are met by RuPaul and American singer-songwriter Lady Gaga, the latter who posed as a contestant. For the maxi-challenge, each queen were to prepare two runway looks on the main stage in front of RuPaul, Lady Gaga, and co-judges Michelle Visage, Carson Kressley and Ross Mathews: one based on their hometown, and the other being adaptions of Gaga's outfits, for the Miss Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent pageant. During the judges critiques, Eureka, Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Sasha Velour were chosen as the top three participants in the pageant, with Nina Bo'Nina Brown winning the title. Before the episode finished, RuPaul abruptly announced a 14th queen entering the competition. * Guest Judge: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge:'' Compete in a pageant of two categories, "Where are you from?" and "Favorite Gaga look".'' * Main Challenge Winner: Nina Bo'nina Brown * Main Challenge Prize: 1 week getaway to The Grand Resort and Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach. * Eliminated: N/A Episode 2: ''"She Done Already Done Brought It On"'' Airdate: March 31, 2017 Synopsis : Lisa Kudrow from Friends stops by, and the queens are challenged to perform in an epic cheer battle. With guest judges The B-52s. Summary : Carrying on from episode one, RuPaul announced a 14th queen entering the competition, which turned out to be season 8 contestant Cynthia Lee Fontaine, who previously placed 10th in her season. For the main challenge, each queen competed in a cheer-leading battle between two teams, with Fontaine and Nina Bo'Nina Brown serving as team captains; subsequently, the runway theme on the main stage was "White Party Realness". During the judges critiques, Shea Couleé, Trinity Taylor and Valentina were deemed the best for their performances and runway looks, with the latter contestant winning the challenge. Charlie Hides, Kimora Blac and Jaymes Mansfield were criticized for their performances, though Hides was the only contestant out of the three to be commended for her runway look. Hides was declared safe from the bottom two, whist Blac and Mansfield lip-synced against each other to The B-52's "Love Shack"; Blac won the lip-sync, while Mansfield was sashayed away by RuPaul. * Guest Judges: The B-52's * Special Guest: Lisa Kudrow * Main Challenge: Perform in a cheer battle * Main Challenge Winner: Valentina * Main Challenge Prize: Costume wig wardrobe from Rock Star Wigs * Runway Theme: White party * Bottom Two: Jaymes Mansfield and Kimora Blac * Lip-Sync Song: "Love Shack" by The B-52's * Eliminated: Jaymes Mansfield * Farewell Message: "You Live to Love me more each Day. JM. PS JK I LOVE you all." Cheerleading Squads Episode 3: ''"Draggily Ever After" ''Airdate: April 7th, 2017 Synopsis : The queens must create fairytale drag princesses, and transform themselves into sassy sidekicks. With guest judges Todrick Hall and Cheyenne Jackson. Summary : In episode 3, the remaining 13 contestants were asked by RuPaul to create an original fairytale princess look, for the runway, with a sidekick character to portray on the main stage, in front of the panel of judges. During the judges critiques, Peppermint, Trinity Taylor and Valentina were praised for their runway looks and side kick creations, with Trinity Taylor winning the challenge. However, Farrah Moan, Aja and Kimora Blac were criticized for their performances and looks. Out of the three, Moan was declared safe, while Aja and Blac lip-synced against each other to Bonnie Tyler's "Holding Out for a Hero"; Aja won the lip-sync, whilst Blac was sashayed away by RuPaul. * Guest Judges: Cheyenne Jackson and Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: Create a fantasy fairytale princess and a sassy sidekick. * Main Challenge Winner: Trinity Taylor * Main Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Casper, a mattress manufacturer. * Bottom Two: Kimora Blac and Aja * Lip-Sync Song: "Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler * Eliminated: Kimora Blac * Farewell Message: "Hey ladies, I ♡ you all! Sisters 4 ever! ♡ kimmy" Episode 4: ''"Good Morning Bitches" ''Airdate: April 14th, 2017 Synopsis : The queens join the cutthroat Morning Talk Show wars. Naya Rivera (Glee) and Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman guest judge. Summary : In episode 4, the 12 remaining drag queens were asked by RuPaul to act in two live morning talk shows, titled Good Morning Bitches and Not On Today; the contestants also had to conduct an interview with American singer and actress Naya Rivera, who served as the weeks co-special judge. Alongside this, the runway theme of the week was Naughty Nighties. During the judges critiques, team Good Morning Bitches—which included Aja, Alexis Michelle, Farrah Moan, Valentina, and subsequent winners Shea Couleé and Sasha Velour—were all deemed safe, while the Not on Today team were up for elimination. Cynthia Lee Fontaine, Eureka and Nina Bo'Nina Brown were all commended for their performances, despite Fontaine being criticized for her runway look. However, Charlie Hides, Peppermint and Trinity Taylor were all criticized for their performances. Peppermint received the worst reviews for her runway out of the three, but was noted by the judges as the better performer. She was ultimately declared safe, while Charlie Hides and Trinity Taylor lip-synced to Britney Spears' "I Wanna Go"; Taylor won the lip-sync, whilst Hides was sashayed away by RuPaul. * Guest Judges: Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman & Naya Rivera * Main Challenge: Star in morning talk shows. * Main Challenge Winner: Shea Couleé and Sasha Velour * Main Challenge Prize: $1000 and a one-year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's. * Runway Theme: Naughty nighties * Bottom Two: Trinity Taylor and Charlie Hides * Lip-Sync Song: "I Wanna Go" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Charlie Hides * Farewell Message: "LADIES, I'VE ENJOYED GETTING TO KNOW EACH + EVERYONE OF YOU! SLAY IT FOR TRANMA! XO CHARLIE" Talk Shows 'Episode 5: ''"Reality Stars: The Musical" Airdate: April 21, 2017 Synopsis : Todrick Hall directs the queens in Broadway's newest mega-sensation, the Kardashian musical. Singer Meghan Trainor guest judges. Summary : In episode 5, the remaining 11 drag queens featured in the season's first mini-challenge to pose in a sexy selfie with the pit crew of RuPaul's Drag Race; Alexis Michelle won the challenge, and was given the authority to choose roles for the maxi-challenge of Kardashian: The Musical. Alongside this, the runway theme of the week was Faux Fur Fabulous. During the judges critiques, Aja, Eureka, Sasha Velour, Trinity Taylor and Valentina were declared safe. Alexis Michelle, Peppermint and Shea Couleé received high critiques for their performances, though Michelle received negative commentary about Alexis' runway look. However, Cynthia Lee Fontaine, Farrah Moan and Nina Bo'Nina Brown were all criticized for their performances. Nina Bo'Nina Brown was declared safe from the bottom two, while Cynthia Lee Fontaine and Farrah Moan lip-synced against each other to Meghan Trainor's "Woman Up". Despite their lip-sync, RuPaul removed contestant Eureka from the competition due to an injury that occurred in episode two for the cheer-leading challenge; as a result, Fontaine and Moan were declared safe. * '''Guest Judges: '''Meghan Trainor * '''Special Guest: Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: Perform in Kardashian : The Musical * Mini-Challenge Winner : Alexis Michelle *'Mini-Challenge Prize': $1000 from FierceQueen.com * Main Challenge Winner: Shea Couleé * Main Challenge Prize: A cruise for two with free airfare. * Runway Theme: Faux Fur Realness * Bottom Two: '''Cynthia Lee Fontaine and Farrah Moan * '''Lip-Sync Song: 'Woman Up'' by ''Meghan Trainor * '''Removed:''' Eureka (injury) * '''Farewell Message: "Well sluts! Biggie is out but this is NOT the last of Me!! I need all of :) you to ALWAYS #beyourselftofreeyourself ♡ Eureka!! :P" Musical Roles 'Episode 6: "''Snatch Game" Airdate: April 28, 2017 Synopsis : The Queens impersonate celebrities in a TV game show. Candis Cayne and Denis O'Hare guest judge. Summary : In episode 6, the 10 remaining drag queens were asked by RuPaul to impersonate any character or celebrity for the series' on-going challenge, the Snatch Game; subsequently, the runway theme was Night of 1000 Madonna's, which was repeated for Season 9 due to the criticism it attracted for its first appearance on season 8. During the judges critiques, Aja, Shea Couleé, Trinity Taylor and Valentina were all declared safe. Alexis Michelle, Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Sasha Velour were praised for their performances and runway looks, though Brown was criticized for having the same theme-based outfit as Trinity Taylor's. Moreover, Cynthia Lee Fontaine, Farrah Moan and Peppermint received negative critiques for their performances, while Moan was the only contestant out of the three to have received positive remarks about her runway outfit. Moan was declared safe from the bottom two, while Cynthia Lee Fontaine and Peppermint lip-synced against each other to Madonna (entertainer)'s "Music"; Peppermint won the lip-sync, and Cynthia Lee Fontaine was sashayed away by RuPaul. Fontaine finishing in 10th place made her the only contestant to compete in two seasons and be placed in the exact same position after being eliminated. *'''Guest Judges: Candis Cayne and Denis O'Hare *'Main Challenge: 'Snatch Game *'Main Challenge Winner': [[Alexis Michelle|'Alexis Michelle']] *'Main Challenge Prize: '$2000 prize package from Sparkle *'Runway Theme: '''Night of 1,000 Madonnas: The Shequel * '''Bottom Two: 'Cynthia Lee Fontaine and Peppermint * Lip-Sync Song: "Music ''" by Madonna * '''Eliminated:' Cynthia Lee Fontaine * Farewell Message: "Don't stop bealive in you!!! Love you. CUCU xxoxo" Snatch Game Characters 'Episode 7: "''9021-HO" Airdate: May 5th 2017 Synopsis : The queens act in a classic '90s high-school drama directed by original "Beverly Hills 90210" stars Tori Spelling and Jennie Garth. Summary : In episode 7, the 9 remaining drag queens were asked by RuPaul to act in a 90210 parody spin-off, titled 9021-Ho; as a result of contestant Peppermint falling in the bottom two the previous week, RuPaul had given her the authority to choose the roles towards the show. The runway theme of the week was Big Hair Everywhere. During the critiques, Alexis Michelle, Farrah Moan and Peppermint were declared safe. Shea Couleé, Trinity Taylor and Valentina received positive remarks for their performances and runway looks, with Trinity Taylor eventually winning the challenge. However, Aja, Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Sasha Velour were all criticized for their performances yet praised for their runway. Sasha Velour was declared safe from the bottom two, while Aja and Nina Bo'Nina Brown lip-synced against each other to CeCe Peniston's "Finally"; Nina Bo'Nina Brown won the lip-sync, and Aja was sashayed away by RuPaul. *'''Guest Judges: Jennie Garth & Tori Spelling *'Main Challenge:' Act in the classic 90's high-school drama, 9021-HO *'Main Challenge Winner: [[Trinity Taylor|'Trinity Taylor]] *'Main Challenge Prize:' $2000 to Fabric Planet *'Runway Theme: '''Big Hair Everywhere * '''Bottom Two:' Nina Bo'nina Brown and Aja * Lip-Sync Song: 'Finally ' by CeCe Peniston * Eliminated: Aja * Farewell Message: ''' "Love u guys, please dont be too messy without me! XOXO AJA ♡ PS. Ur all gay :)" '''9021-HO Characters 'Episode 8: "''RuPaul Roast" Airdate: May 12th 2017 Synopsis : The queens perform a comedy roast on Michelle Visage in front of a live audience. Singer Tamar Braxton and Fortune Feimster (The Mindy Project) guest judge. Summary : In episode 8, the 8 remaining drag queens were asked by RuPaul to insult each other for the season's second mini-challenge, often referred as "Reading is Fundamental"; Valentina won the challenge, and was given the authority to assign the line-up for the comedy roast of judge Michelle Visage. During the judges critiques, Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Valentina were declared safe. Peppermint, Sasha Velour and Shea Couleé were praised for their performances, with Peppermint winning the challenge. However, Alexis Michelle, Farrah Moan, and Trinity Taylor were all deemed the worst during the comedy roast, although Taylor received positive remarks for her runway look. Trinity Taylor was declared safe, while Alexis and Farrah lip-synced against each other to Dolly Parton's "Baby I'm Burning"; Alexis Michelle won the lip-sync, and Farrah Moan was sashayed away by RuPaul. *'''Guest Judges: Tamar Braxton & Fortune Feimster *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: ' [[Valentina|'Valentina']] *'Mini-Challenge Prize' : Decide the order of Roast and Trip for Two to Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. *'Main Challenge:' Perform a comedy roast of Michelle Visage *'Main Challenge Winner: [[Peppermint|'Peppermint]] *'Main Challenge Prize: '''Five Year Partnership with Squarespace * '''Bottom Two:' Alexis Michelle and Farrah Moan * Lip-Sync Song: "Baby I'm Burnin' ''" by Dolly Parton * '''Eliminated:' Farrah Moan * Farewell Message: "Hey ladies! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH. YOU ARE ALL superstars and it's so special to finally have a REAL family. Good luck! DON'T FUCK IT UP ♡ Farrah Moan" Episode 9: "''Your Pilot's on Fire"'' Airdate: May 19th 2017 '' ''Synopsis : The queens create, write, and star in their own TV pilots. Noah Galvin (The Real O'Neals) and QVC queen Lisa Robertson guest judge. Summary : In episode 9, the 7 remaining drag queens were asked by RuPaul to form two groups of two, and a group of three, to write, produce and star in their own TV show pilot; the teams were: Sasha Velour and Shea Couleé as team one, Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Valentina as team two, and Alexis Michelle, Peppermint and Trinity Taylor as team three.[Subsequently, the runway theme for the main stage was Club Kid Couture. During the judges critiques, Sasha Velour and Shea Couleé won the challenge for their runway looks and performances, becoming the first duo to win more than one challenge in the same season. Elsewhere, Peppermint and Trinity Taylor received positive reviews for their runway looks and performances, whilst team member Alexis Michelle attracted contrasting results. Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Valentina received mixed reviews for their pilots and runway look. Alexis Michelle was declared safe from the bottom two, while Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Valentina lip-synced against each other to Ariana Grande's "Greedy". However, the lip-sync was stopped by RuPaul because Valentina had a veil (which was part of her runway look) covering her mouth, effectively hindering the lip-sync performance; she subsequently removed it per request by RuPaul. Later, it became clear that Valentina did not know the words to the lip-sync, which automatically made Nina Bo'Nina Brown the winner of the lip-sync, while Valentina was sashayed away by RuPaul. * Guest Judges: Noah Galvin and Lisa Robertson *'Main Challenge:' Create, write, and star in a TV pilot *'Main Challenge Winner: Shea Couleé' ''and [http://logosrupaulsdragrace.wikia.com/wiki/Sasha_Velour '''Sasha Velour'] *'Main Challenge Prize: '$1,000 for The Spa on Rodeo''' and a supply of hair care products by Aquage. *'''Runway Theme: Club Kid Couture * Bottom Two: Nina Bo'nina Brown'' and Valentina * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Greedy" ''by Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated:' Valentina'' '' * Farewell Message: "LADIES I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART! IF EVER YOU NEED ME, I'M YOURS. CON AMOR, VALENTINA"'' '' Episode 10: ''"Makeovers: Crew Better Work"'' Airdate: May 26th 2017 Summary : In episode 10, the 6 remaining drag queens were asked by RuPaul to give make-overs of themselves, and six crew members of RuPaul's Drag Race. During the judges critiques, Trinity Taylor won the challenge alongside her partner, with Sasha Velour receiving high critiques. Peppermint was declared safe, while Alexis Michelle, Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Shea Couleé were criticized for their make-over looks. Alexis Michelle was declared safe from the bottom two, while Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Shea Couleé lip-synced against each other to Demi Lovato's "Cool for the Summer"; Shea Couleé won the lip-sync, and Nina Bo'Nina Brown was sashayed away by RuPaul. * Guest Judges: Kesha and Zaldy. *'Main Challenge:' Makeover crew members and perform a lip-sync of "Click Clack(Make that Money)" by RuPaul. *'Main Challenge Winner': Trinity Taylor *'Main Challenge Prize: '''2 custom gowns made by David Meister, drag sister won $2,000 gift certificate to Klein Epstein Parker custom suits. * '''Bottom Two:' Shea Couleé and Nina Bo'nina Brown * Lip-Sync Song: "Cool for the Summer" ''by Demi Lovato. * '''Eliminated:' Nina Bo'nina Brown * Farewell Message: "Debbie Downer is gone. SUE ME! Shae Coulee hope you struggle cleaning this LOL. Love you all ♡ "'' '' Episode 11: ''"Gayest Ball Ever"'' Airdate: June 2nd 2017 Summary : In episode 11, the 5 remaining drag queens were asked by RuPaul to create puppets of each drag queen, and impersonate them in the season's third mini-challenge; Sasha Velour won the challenge, and was given the authority to choreograph a special dance routine, resembling the elements of the LGBT community. Additionally, the contestants were asked by RuPaul to create three runway looks; the first influenced by the traditional LGBT rainbow flag, the second incorporating unicorn aesthetics, and the final being a homage to American male group The Village People. During the critiques, Shea Couleé and Sasha Velour received positive critiques. Shea Couleé was criticized for her rainbow look not matching the category, but was declared the winner of the challenge as Sasha Velour's looks were considered too high fashion. Alexis Michelle was criticized for all three looks, while Peppermint and Trinity Taylor received mixed reviews. Trinity Taylor was declared safe from the bottom two, while Alexis and Peppermint lip-synced against each other to The Village People's "Macho Man"; Peppermint won the lip-sync, and Alexis Michelle was sashayed away by RuPaul. *'Guest Judges:' Andie MacDowell (Groundhog Day) and Joan Smalls *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: 'Sasha Velour *'Mini-Challenge Reward : '''Be the leader of the rhythmic gymnastics performance. *'Main Challenge: The queens must participate in the Gayest Ball Ever and create three different outfits based off three categories: '''Rainbow-She-Betta-Do, Sexy Unicorn and Village People Eleganza Extravaganza. *'Main Challenge Winner':'' Shea Couleé *'Main Challenge Prize: 2 VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's Zumanity: an Erotic Thrill Ride!, including air fare and deluxe Las Vegas accommodations. *'''Bottom Two: Alexis Michelle and Peppermint *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Macho Man" by The Village People *'Eliminated:' Alexis Michelle * Farewell Message: "Wishes come true, not free. You're my sisters always. -miss Dickpig continental, 2016 :P" Episode 12: ''"Category Is"'' Airdate: June 9th 2017 Summary : In episode 12, the remaining four remaining drag queens were asked by RuPaul to write, produce and choreograph an origial verse for the remix of his song "Category Is"; additionally, each queen were ask to guest star on RuPaul's podcast What's the Tee?, featuring panel judge Michelle Visage. During the critiques, each contestant received positive critiques about their runway looks—which was their best drag style—and for their longevity in the competition. All remaining drag queens were asked to lip-sync to RuPaul's single "U Wear It Well"; for the first time on the show, no contestants were eliminated on the final challenge, and all four advanced into the grand finale. *'Main Challenge: ' Write and perform a rap on RuPaul's new single and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage. *'Lip-Sync Song:' "U Wear It Well" by RuPaul * Top 4: '''Peppermint, Shea Couleé, Sasha Velour and Trinity Taylor '''Episode 13: ''"Reunited"'' Airdate: June 16th 2017 Summary : In a reunion episode, the contestants reminisce over the season. Miss Congeniality was announced; previous Miss Congeniality and season 8 and 9 drag queen Cynthia Lee Fontaine announced that fellow contestant Valentina won the title, which sparked criticism amongst all other queens. During the end of the episode, RuPaul announced that the final four contestants would have to lip-sync in groups of two to see who advances to winning America's Next Drag Superstar. *'Discussions ': Charlie's lip-sync, Valentina's fans attacking queens and her elimination, Shea and Nina, Nina making fun of Kimora, Aja and Valentina during Untucked, Toot or Boot outfits, crowning Miss Congeniality, Never Before Seen Footage, Valentina ignoring Farrah, Valentina not being congenial, Finale twist. *'Queens Returned: ''All' *'Miss Congeniality: Valentina' Episode 14: "Grand Finale" ''Airdate: June 23rd 2017 *'Lip-sync Finalists': Peppermint vs. Sasha Velour *'Lip-sync Pairings': Peppermint vs.Trinity Taylor; Shea Couleé vs.Sasha Velour *'Lip-Sync Songs': "Stronger" by Britney Spears (Peppermint vs. Trinity); "So Emotional" by Whitney Houston (Shea vs. Sasha), and "It's Not Right, but It's Okay" (Peppermint vs. Sasha) by Whitney Houston. *'Winner Of Season 9 : 'Sasha Velour *'Runner-Up:' Peppermint *Third Place (tie): Trinity Taylor, Shea Couleé Trivia *Interestingly, the Top 4 queens all played non-Kardashians in Kardashian: The Musical. *Season 9 has the fewest mini challenges of any season, with only 3. *Season 9 is the first season... **To be entirely aired on VH1. **In which there is no elimination during Episode 1. **In which RuPaul is not in drag every episode. **That airs on Fridays. **To use other means of advertisement (e.g. Instagram stories). **To not upload episodes on Logo's website or VH1's the day after airing. **To edit in a cartoon video during the main stage. **To have queens walk a different runway for the whole episode. **To have a queen go home due to injury. **To repeat a challenge from a previous season. (besides Snatch Game) **To have RuPaul stop a lip-sync before it finishes. **To have two queens win two different dual-win challenges. **To have RuPaul send home a queen without her ever being in the bottom. **Where RuPaul wears the promo dress during the season. **To have the Reunion for a crowning and a Reunited where queens discuss. **Non-All Stars season with a top 4 finale. **Where a queen wins the crown with fewer challenge wins than another competitor. **Where a queen has four challenge wins and is later eliminated. **Where no queens talk at the Reunion besides the top four. *Season 9 is the second season... **To feature a returning contestant in a non-All Stars season (Cynthia Lee Fontaine); the first was Shangela's return in Season 3. **To reuse a lip-sync song. *Season 9 is the third season... **To have a queen win four challenges. The first being Sharon Needles in Season 4, The second being Alaska in All Stars 2, and Shea Coulee in Season 9 **To have a new lip-sync format. First being in All Stars 1 with the buzzer, Second in All Stars 2, with the top two lip-syncing and eliminating a queen. Now, Season 9 with the lip-sync battles during the finale. **To have a queen leave the competition without being in the bottom of the episode they left in. The first being Willam of Season 4, The second being Adore Delano of All Stars 2 and now Eureka O'Hara of this season Gallery Navigation